


Shut Up and Drive

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Street Racing, alternate universe- racing, illegal racing, legal racing, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a popular illegal street racer who tries to get his fiance involved with the illegal sport despite his disapproval of it.  Eventually the younger goes along to one of the races only for their team be scouted by a professional drag racer.</p>
<p>Though, fame isn't always nice they soon find out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the streetracing!au no one asked for but I'm here to give it to you anyways.

"Kuroo," Kenma's soft voice trailed across the apartment as he rubbed his freshly woken up eyes.

"How was your nap?" Kuroo asked a soft smile on his face as he looked in the mirror handing on the door as he fixed his racing outfit.

"Are you going to race tonight?" the younger asked ignoring his question, watching as his fiance walked over to him. He frowned as a pair of hands landed on top of his shoulders giving him a light squeeze. "Kuroo, you're going to be caught, and then we'll lose everything, we have enough money to live comfortably, stay home tonight," he was almost pleading when the hands squeezed his shoulders again.

"I know, but we need more money if we ever want to have a vacation at the beach, you've want to go there for years."

"I don't have to go Kuroo, it can wait," Kenma huffed as Kuroo's arms wrapped around him pulling him into a tight hug. "What if you get hurt? This is too risky, I wish you'd stop."

Kuroo hummed smiling against the younger's head. "I'll be fine, don't worry yourself," he cooed holding his fiance tighter when he started to struggle. "You're so cute," he chuckled kissing his forehead before finally releasing the blond.

Kenma glared at the older before stomping over to the chair sitting down. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he heard Kuroo ask. "No, I don't want to go," he pouted as Kuroo shrugged. He watched as his fiance left the apartment.

He clutched his pajama pants before reaching over to the side table picking up his DS.

Guess it was just them two tonight.

* * *

 

"Kuroo, you made it!" Bokuto grinned sitting on his flashy car his team had worked hard on.

"Wouldn't miss it, Bo," Kuroo smirked as his team pulled up in their own drag car. "How much we putting in this time?" he asked as the silver haired boy got off his car walking over to him.

"Since I'm the one hosting, I say two hundred since it's between friends," the older suggested as he looked around. "Wait, you have to see Akaashi, he's our teams model and flag boy."

"You talked him into being a model for your team?" the black haired boy stared in shock as Bokuto shook his head furiously before sighting the younger male.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled waving to his boyfriend.

Kuroo could see the dread in his friends face as he walked over. He whistled looking the black haired boy up and down. He was wearing a white and black latex crop top with matching latex pants, finger-less gloves what reached his elbow, and boots, his make up was done with silver glitter around his eyes. "Damn dude, your boyfriends hot," he breathed out as the older smacked him.

"You have your fiance, stop eyeing Akaashi," Bokuto scolded slapping the younger before stopping mid hit. "Why don't you get Kenma to be your team model? He'd hot as hell in latex."

"There's no way in hell Kenma would do it, I don't even know how you got Akaashi in that," Kuroo snorted pointing out the younger's tight outfit.

"I put up a fight, but Bokuto is annoying if he doesn't get what he wants and I could only take it for so long," Akaashi muttered as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his shoulder smiling wide.

"I don't think that would work, he'd just walk out of the apartment and get lost somewhere..." Kuroo's voice trailed off before an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Oh no," he heard Akaashi mutter under his breath. "I have the perfect idea."

"I hate to intrude on your friendship reunion, but it's getting later and we need to get this street race going before we run into trouble," Yaku frowned looking between the three boys.

"Your short friend is right," Bokuto laughed as Kuroo currently held Yaku back from beating he ever loving shit out of his best friend. "Meet you on the road," he got out still laughing as he took Akaashi back to their car.

"Asshole," Yaku muttered as he got let go. "Now, lets go," he ordered shooing the tall male off to their own teams car.

* * *

 

Kuroo watched in his car as Akaashi walked out into the middle of the road holding two checkered flags. 'Kenma would look good wearing something like that,' he thought as the male in latex rose the checkered flags in the air. He pressed his gas peddle lightly to get the engine going, he heard Bokuto do the same.

His eyes narrowed as the flags came down, slamming onto his gas peddle, going right past Akaashi. He watched as Bokuto drove next to him as they went down the road. The first turn was sharp and forced his friend to get back behind him. That was good for him, it gave him the upper hand.

Kuroo watched the road carefully, dodging any big potholes in the ground before running a red light and turning down another road.

They were always lucky, never to run into any trouble with cops or hitting other vehicles.

They were very lucky in this dangerous illegal sport.

He heard Bokuto honk at him as they got back side by side. They were on the home stretch, both their teams and fans standing back as they went across the finish line.

Kuroo pressed harder on the break peddle, skidding across the road a short distance before stopping. He stuck his fist out the window as his team cheered rushing on to the road to him. He was unbeatable, only losing three times since starting the illegal street racing.

He got out of the car as Akaashi walked up to him handing over the money. He was going home with an extra two hundred dollars, what would go towards his and Kenma's vacation.

* * *

 

Kuroo quietly opened his apartment door. "Kenma," he whispered peaking into the apartment, noticing his fiance laying on his stomach on the floor, DS screen black from not being charged. 'He's sleeping,' he thought slowly making his way into the apartment, closing the door quietly before sneaking through the living room before making it into their shared bedroom.

He reached for a change of clothes and jumped in the shower. He didn't want to leave the younger boy sleeping on the floor for too much longer.

Kuroo walked out of the bathroom in nothing but pajama pants, lazily walking over to the sleeping boy. "Kenma," he whispered moving until he was on his knees straddling over the boy's back. He leaned over burring his face into the back of his fiance's neck, pressing soft kissing on the smooth skin there as his left hand trailed up his side, rubbing it gently.

"Kuroo," he heard Kenma's soft voice speak tiredly a hand gently pressing his knee. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long," he whispered against Kenma's ear pressing a soft kiss at the tip hearing the younger mumble before twisting around so they were face each other.

"Did you win?" Kenma asked reaching up to cradle Kuroo's face, still half asleep.

"I did ," Kuroo smiled leaning down to press a soft kiss to his fiance's lips before pulling back. "We should go to bed."

"Okay."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone since I'm currently on vacation, so I apologize for a lot more errors than normal.

The sun shined through their shared bedroom, birds chirped outside, a perfect way to start the morning.  Or a perect way for Kuroo to start the morning.

He was awake just before the sun entered his room, watching his fiance sleep peacefully beside him.  If he could discribe Kenma in one word it would be.

Perfect.

Kuroo smiled as he reached out, gently placing his hand through the blonds hair.  He heard him whine something into the bed sheets.  "What was that, kitten?" He asked softly as the younger buried more into the bed.  "Okay, you sleep some more," he patted his shoulder before getting up from the bed.

He didn't bother with a shirt as he walked out of their room and into the small kitchen.  Looking around he saw some apples.  Looking in the cabenit he found pancake mix.  'Apple pancakes it is," he thought pulling the box out before grabbing some eggs and water for the batter.

Kenma groand as the smell of food may it's way into the bedroom.  No. Not any food. Something with apples.  He pulled the blankets back, yawning as he got up from the bed.  "Kuroo," he called out quietly as he made his way into the kitchen, eyes going to the small two person table.  Two plates with apple pancakes and some apple fruit slices with coffee were placed on it. 

 

He squeaked as arms wrapped around his waist, chin on the top of his head.  "You want something don't you?" He accused moving hid head to look up at his fiance.

 

"I'm hurt that you would suggest that," Kuroo gasped letting the younger go before taking his smaller hand in his leading him to the table.  "How did you know?"

 

"You raced with Bokuto and now you made a nice breakfast, something happened last night right."

The older smiled sheepishly picking up his fork as he ate some of the pancake.  "Bokuto's team has a flag model, he talked Akaashi into it actually," he paused pushing the food around his plate.  "He wore a tight black and white latex outfit, and I was wondering...maybe..y--"

"Absolutely not," Kenma deadpanned eyes bor ing holes into Kuroo's head before returning to eating his food.  "I don't like you illegally racing so why would I want to be around that scene?" His voice was hard as he stuffed his face.

"Because it would be hot because Akaashi was hot and I want to match Bokuto in having a hot fiance by my side, you wouldn't have to talk to anyone, just stick at my hip and then raise and lower the flag."  Kuroo watched Kenma's face as he ate another piece of pancake.  "Please," he whined, jumping lightly when the male place his fork down.

"Fine," Kenma whispered looking up to see Kuroo's eyes sparkling.  "Only this one time, and after that I'm done."

"I love you so much, you won't regret it!" The older yelled standing up suddenly before rushing to the bedroom.

"Kuroo?  Kuroo where are you going!?" Kenma asked standing up watching his fiance pull on shoes and a shirt.

"I'll be right back!"

* * *

 

Kenma regretted everything.  He regretted dating Kuroo, he regretted spending his life with him, he regretted saying yes to this outfit.

He stood in front of the full body mirror. He was in a low neck latex crop top with long sleeves, a latex min skirt what had shorts attached under it, thigh high latex boots. The outfit was all black with a red choker around his neck, hair tied into two cat like buns.  His makeup was sharp with red lining his lower water line.  

He regretted everything.

 

"Shit," kuroo cursed walking into the room looking his fiance up and down.  This was such a good idea.  "You're so fucking hot," he groaned walking up to the shorter boy, he stood behind him, hands pulling his waist back into him.

"Kuroo we have to go," Kenma muttered feeling lips attach to his neck.  "Don't leave a mark," he growled feeling teeth just below the choker.

"But then everyone would know you're mine," Kuroo growled against the soft flesh biting it again keeping his hands firmly on the younger's hips.

"And I said no," Kenma hissed popping his booty out right into the olders crotch making him yelp and let go. "If you win, then you can mark me all over but not now."

"I always win," the older smirked leaning in to peck his fiance on the cheek.

"We'll see."

* * *

Kenma stood close to Kuroo as they walked in the dark street where a crowd had gathered.  'Kuroo's fans,' he thought as girls and boys shouted for his fiance as they walked through the crowd to the team car.

He frowned feeling all eyes on him as they walked to theor team, which were staring hard at him.

"Holy shit Kenma," Lev gaped staring at the older male as Yaku kicked him behind the knee.  "What was that for!?"

"You shouldn't look at people like that, especially Kenma," Yaku huffed working on making the car shine bright.

Kenma thanked the older quietly as Kuroo kept his arm around his waist, keeping them attached at the hip.

"Wow, Kuroo, I had heard rumors from an owl that you were going to try an get a flag model, he didn't say it was going to be your fiance," a voice spoke from behind making the younger jump.

"Ah, Daichi, its nice for your team to show up," Kuroo smiled wide turning towards the other male shaking his hand. "Just so you know, I don't plan on losing in front of my fiance."

"Just as I don't plan to go easy on you, but actually, I'm not the one racing, our rookie member is," the other smiled pointing over to a tall boy with a way to serious look on his face next to a talkitive orange haired boy what was tightening bolts on the wheels.

Kenma blinked looking over at the other team then looking back at Kuroo. "Do you want to say 'hello'?" He heard the older ask as he shook his head no. 

"Then we should start," Kuroo suggested looking at the other team.

-

Kenma frowned as he walked past both cars. Though he did feel a little playful. He turned slow to face Kuroo and Kageyama, flags slowly raising, popping out a hip as he did. He stared at booth racers before waving the checkered flags down. He caved in on himself as the cars sped past him. 

He stared as the cars went down the road. Jumping as hand grabbed his wrist.

"You don't want to be standing here," Yaku explained as he lead him away and off the road where their team was.

He looked down the road, nerves in his stomach. What if the police showed up. What if they kill someone, or wrecked. 

His breathing picked up before Yaku brought him back down to earth.

"It will be okay, the race should be done soon."

\- -

Kenma barely had anytime to react when they got home before he was shoved into the wall. "Kuroo," he gasped as lips pressed into the skin of his neck, hand pulling his leg up and around the olders waist. "Kuroo," he repeated in a yelp as the older bit down hard while sucking. That was going to be a hard hicky to cover he was sure.

"You're so fucking hot," Kuroo growled into the youngers neck before hoisting him up, carrying him to the bedroom before tossing him onto the bed. He watched his fiance bounce on the bed before crawling on, taking hold of his boot covered ankle, lifting it up. "So hot," he repeated dragging his mouth over the latex until he got to Kenma's bare thigh.

Kenma in hales a sharp breath as the older nipped at his bare skin as the boot was removed before his other thigh got the same treatment. "Is this a kink of yours?" He asked hips twitching when Kuroo bit on a sendive part of his thigh.

"Now it is, do you want me to stop?"

"I'm tired..."

"Then let's get ready for bed."

\- \- 

Kenma told Kuroo that he wasnt going to dress up again, but here he was, a month into being a flag model. Standing face to face with Akaashi. Their significant others practically drooling on the sidelines.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long," Akaashi chuckled looking him up and down.

"I'm doing it for the end of the night part," he shrugged as the younger snorted. "What? Does Bokuto not give you love after wearing these outfits?"

"Oh no, he does, sometimes I can't get up in the morning," the black hair boy commented as he stretched out his back. 

"Too much love then."

"Exactly."

"Akaashi, Kenma," they frowned hearing their significant others call for them. They sighed walking together.

"Pose on the cars for us," Kuroo ordered not allowing the two to say no. He watched as Kenma got on to the hood of the car with the help of teammates as he got out his phone. "Pose, kitten."

Kenma rolled his eyes before going into his first pose, which was laying back on the hood, body arches, he watched his fiance hesitate before the flash happened. He moved on to his knees, one hand on his chest the other on his thigh.

"Dear god," Kuroo breathed out as an elderly man came up to them causing Kenma to get shy in his outfit, trying to cover up. "Don't worry Kenma, this is our new boss."

"What do you mean, Kuroo, did you sign us for something without telling me?" The younger asked, mouth dropped slightly, heat filling his heart. He hates when his fiance went behind his back. 

"Don't be mad," the older pleaded looking at the younger. "You didn't want me in this buisness, so I joined a drag racing team...and signed you to be the model," he smiled warily as Kenma slid from the hood of the car glaring at him. 

"Why would you do that?" Kenma asked dissapointed that he went behind his back and didn't run it by him. Though he was okay leaving behind the illegal street racing. 

"I just want to get enough money so we can go to the beach after we get married, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone behind you're back, of you don't want the modeling job that's okay," Kuroo spoke quickly seeing the look on the younger males face. "Bokuto and Akaashi signed on a different team too." 

The younger stood there looking over towards Bokuto and Akaashi, they seemed happy talking to their coach. He sighed, this was going to be out of his comfort zone. He didn't like being around people. But the modeling job should be more secluded. "Fine, I'll take the job."

"You two are going to be big. Big I tell you," the older man told them a wide smile on his face as he shook Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo smiled looking at the coach before smiling at Kenma. He knee he would be in the dog house once they got home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I changed the tags. Originally this was going to be a sad end, I decided to change it into a happy ending.

The first time Kenma went to his new modeling job he was struck with an anxiety. All the bright lights on him, people looking at him left to right. It made him nervous and anxious. The photographer was nice about giving him a break, allowing him to go off in a dark corner to calm himself down. He would text Kuroo during that time.

Sometimes he hates Kuroo for dragging him into this business. Sometimes he wants to quit, but then only Kuroo would be bringing in income again, and this way it's easier to pay rent, they can afford the wedding now, they will be able to afford going to the beach on vacation.

"Kenma!" he heard the photographer call for him as he put his cellphone away and standing back up, girls and boys coming over to fix his makeup and hair what had became a mess. "Do you think you can continue?" he nods. It's only a couple more shots, it's not like his outfit was revealing.

Actually he was wearing a light off-white sweater with grey skinny jeans, he was posing by Kuroo's mock car what was just for show. Being the team model raised his popularity, as well as Kuroo's. Soon they both were known as the power couple in the drag racing space, Kuroo being a handsome driver and him being a pretty model.

Kenma sighed after the final flash of the light went off. "Excellent work," he heard the photographer complement as he replied with a weak smile, his manager coming up to him, rushing him to change so they could make it to Kuroo's radio appearance.

He pulled the shirt over his head, replacing it with a striped black and red shirt a little loose on him and a pair of black jeans. "I'm ready," he told the manager as the outfit coordinators took his modeling clothes from him.

* * *

  
Kenma watched as building passed by him, his phone vibrating. He looked at the text seeing it was from Akaashi. He was telling him that Bokuto and him got the job of being a drag racer and model as well. Akaashi had told him he would apply to try and help kenma stay calm under all the lights, seeing a friend there with him and Bokuto didn't want to lose to Kuroo.

He smiled making a quick reply as they stopped in front of the radio building, the manager rushing him inside the area. He could see Kuroo with headphones on waiting for the show to go live. He frowned realizing he would have to watch and listen from the room in front of it, through a glass wall. He stared at Kuroo as his fiance raised his head to him, giving him a wide smile.

It made Kenma's heart hurt, seeing how much Kuroo enjoyed the time in the spotlight, where he didn't like it all. He gave a small smile lifting his small hand waving to his fiance. "Where's your PSP?" he read Kuroo's lips as his hand dropped. "Manager took it from me," he mouthed back while eyeing towards the manager sitting in the chair facing towards the coffee table. He saw a flash of anger in his fiance's eyes before they returned as the room buzzed and the "LIVE" sign turned green.

He sighed moving away from the glass to the seats sitting down. He pulled his legs up to his chest closing his eyes as he listened to Kuroo answer questions about both of them.

"I heard you plan to marry Kenma after you win this upcoming race?" he heard the radio host speak.

He heard Kuroo chuckle before replying. "There was always a plan to marry Kenma, with or without winning the race," he smiled softly listening to him speak.

"Is it going to be big? I'm sure your fans would love to see pictures from it."

"No, we're going to go small and private, only family and close friends will be allowed in."

Kenma's smile widened, Kuroo always knew what he wanted, what he liked. He shouldn't be hard on him when he's trying to push to be more social, to be able to live life to the fullest. Not everyone becomes a model.

He drifted in and out of sleep as the conversation shifted back towards Kuroo. Something about fans, and anti-fans, getting letters. He was trying to listen to the fullest until he fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

  
"Kenma."

Kenma groaned hearing Kuroo's voice call for him, he could feel a hand in his hair, brushing it back. "Kenma you need to wake up," he heard him whisper as the younger finally forced his eyes to open, looking tiredly up at his fiance. "Kuroo," he tried to talk loud only for it to come out barely a whisper.

"It's okay, I've got you," he heard the older whisper before arms were under him, hoisting him up bridal style. Kenma was sure to lazily wrap his arms around his neck. "Where's the manager?" he asked softly as he was carried out of the radio studio, it was dark out he noticed. It made him uneasy. "Let me walk," he was suddenly more alert as he pushed off of the older's chest as he let him down.

As he was let down his eyes met with a dark figure out of the corner of his eye before a shot was heard. It seemed like slow motion, the shot firing, him turning in horror as Kuroo fell to the ground, him screaming as he dropped to the ground covering his head just in case as he dialed for help with a free hand.

The time between the paramedics getting there and watching Kuroo bleed from his hip was also slow. Kuroo was staring at him, hand on his hip. 'It wasn't fatal,' he reminds himself as the emergency responders came and took them away.

* * *

  
The next day Kenma wore a mask out as paparazzi and reports got in his face for comments about what happened. It caused him to have panic attacks but he had Bokuto and Akaashi with him as well as managers to push them out of the way so he could get to the van.

Once in the van Kenma would curl up against Akaashi and cry, Bokuto rubbing his back as they drove to the hospital. They repeatedly reminded him that Kuroo was a live and that the wound would heal nicely. He hated it, he hated being in the spot light. He wished Kuroo was still and illegal street racer, even now he'd never be able to return to that. Not being this popular.

He had read articles after Kuroo was shot, what said the older drag racers were jealous by how popular a rookie was. Would another driver shoot his fiance? Was it an anti-fan? Was it someone jealous of their relationship? He wanted to quit this life. He wanted Kuroo to quit but he knew he wouldn't. Not until they made it to the beach.

Kenma turned, staring up at Akaashi. He wondered if his friend was just as scared for Bokuto in this type of sport. But it didn't seem their popularity hasn't spiked like Kuroo and his did.

"Are you feeling better?" he heard Bokuto ask as he leaned up in the seat nodding. He watched as they arrived to the hospital.

* * *

  
Kuroo knows what Kenma is going to say after Bokuto and Akaashi leaves the hospital. "I want us to quit this sport," he heard him say. "No," he responded leaning up in the bed, his hip didn't hurt much, the Bullet didn't go to deep lucky for him.

"After this big race we will quit, I need to win this race, just for the money and then we can go on vacation and get married, I swear," he heard himself tell the younger male looking at his upset face. "I swear Kenma, after this we will be done," he opened his arms as his fiance flopped into him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kuroo feels a sharp pain in his chest hearing the worry in Kenma's voice. "I won't. We'll have more security for me from now on," he could feel his fiance shift around before finding a comfortable position.

"Comfy?"

A shake against his chest.

* * *

 

Kuroo walked around their side of the race track as their car was hooked up ready for the drag race. His competition looking at him hard. He was an old timer in the sport and had read online that he didn't like him at all. Which made him upset since he had done nothing to these drivers.

If anything he had brought fans in.

He turned to where his fans were seated, waving to the girls and boys sitting there as the race got closer.

"Are you ready for the race?" Yaku asked walking up wearing a headset.

"Oh no, they're letting you on headset?" Kuroo snickered as the short male huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've never failed you and I'm not about to," the short male told him as he placed the mic in front of his mouth.

He looked over noticing Kenma on the sidelines. He didn't look well, but he brushed it off as just nerves from being such a big race between old and new.

"It's time," Kuroo heard Yaku speak into his ear pieces as he went to his car, getting in. He looked over to his opponent who was still glaring at him through his car.

"Don't panic Kuroo, you got this." The red light comes on as Yaku talks. "Don't try to blow your engine." Yellow light. "If you don't win it's ok--" Green.

He could hear Yaku yelling something into the headset as the car screeched off as he pressed as hard as he could on the peddle. He thinks he hears the male call out for Kenma? He tried to stay focus on the race while trying to hear broken words.

Kenma. Blood. Ambulance.

Kuroo's blood ran cold as he deployed the parachutes to slow the car down as he crossed the finish line. Something was wrong with Kenma. He could hear his fans cheering signaling his win, but all he heard was white noise as he saw flashing lights back where his team was.

He jumped from his car, not bothering to wave at his fans as he rushed as fast as he could back to his teammates, the ambulance pulling away quickly.

"Where is he?!" Kuroo questioned as the team quieted down, Yaku was gone, the headset on the ground.

"Kenma started puking up blood suddenly," Lev spook up, jumping at the hard glance the older was giving him. "He looked really sick, I was going to have him sit down, before we could move him he fell to the ground and blood just started pouring out."

Kuroo's heart dropped as he looked around. He needed to get to the hospital. That's must have been where Yaku went.

* * *

 

"I still can't believe that damn driver fucked up your drink by pouring gas in it," Kuroo growled burying his feet in the sand watching as the tied washed over the feet he had buried to uncover them.

"I should have been more cautious," Kenma sighed bending down, dipping his hands into the water. "I should have known something was wrong with the drink once I noticed an odd taste."

"Why didn't you?"

"I just thought it was shitty coffee."

Kuroo snorted looking down at his husband playing with the water. "You would think that," he rolled his eyes before smiling fondly at he younger male before looking back out into the ocean, the wind gently breezing through their hair.

"Kuroo?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for bring me to the beach."

Kuroo smiled as the smaller male stood up drying his wedding ring on his shirt. "I kept my promises didn't I? That we would get married and I would take you to the beach."

"You even dropped out of racing and picked up volleyball again," Kenma smiled leaning into his husband as a larger wave rolled up on to the land, the older keeping them steady as he stumbled slightly.

"But you can still wear that latex outfit in the bed though," the older grinned laughing when the younger punched his arm. His grin turned into a smirk as he grabbed Kenma's small wrist before wrestling him into the wet sand as the water washed over them.

"Kuroo!" Kenma whined soaked as the older laughed water dripping from their hair. He huffed about to get up but his husband grabbed on to him. He didn't have time to react before lips were on his, water going around their waist.

"I love you." Kuroo whispered pulling back from the kiss wiping Kenma's wet hair from his face.

"Shut up," Kenma muttered looking away a light blush on his cheeks before looking at him out the corner of his eye. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending is Kuroo talking to Kenma's ghost at the beach while holding his picture and Akaashi and Bokuto are there with him for support (they're walking up when Kenma's ghost disappears and Kuroo is left talking to himself)
> 
> Writing blog: lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> Main: lilserket.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> this should be 3 short chapters. (should)
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
